When Summer Ends
by apparentlySQ
Summary: After her move from Boston to Storybrooke in the summer, almost 18 y/o Emma Swan would go to the grocery store every sunday because a certain brunette would be shopping there. But what would happen when said brunette turns out to be her literature teacher during her senior year at Storybrooke High, not to mention her new best friend's mom?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh yay I have to move again_ I sarcastically thought to myself as I loaded the only box I have onto the social worker's car.

This is the fifth time this year that I've been moved to another foster home.

"Ready to go, Emma?" the social worker asked. I simply nodded my head and got into the backseat of her car.

"So where am I going now?"

"Storybrooke, Maine. You'll be staying with a very good friend of mine named Mary Margaret Blanchard."

I put my headphones on and slept the whole drive from Boston to Storybrooke.

 **a few hours later…**

"Emma, wake up. We're here."

When I opened my eyes, we were parked outside an apartment building. I got out the car holding my box. I looked around and noticed that Storybrooke was a somewhat small town. No wonder that I've never heard of it before the social worker mentioned it.

"You're finally here." I heard a woman say from behind me.

When I turned around, I saw a pixie cut brunette wearing a peter pan collared blouse and a skirt. She seemed like a really sweet person.

"You must be Emma" Mary Margaret said as she walked up to me with open arms. _Oh god she's gonna hug me._ I quickly put down my box and accepted the hug.

"Nice to meet you m'am"

"You can call me Mary Margaret or MM."

The three of us walked up to MM's apartment. By the looks of things, she lives alone.

"So this the living room, the kitchen is to your left, bathroom is over there next to where I sleep and you'll be staying up there" MM said while pointing to every location.

I left the two women talking and went upstairs to where my new and possibly temporary room is. I've never really had my own room. I always had to share with one of the foster kids at the other homes. This felt nice. I have my own queen size bed, night stands, and desk. I organized the few things I have to make the place feel more like home.

Once I finish, I head downstairs and sit on the couch while the two women finish their conversation.

Mary Margaret quickly noticed me. "Oh my, you must be starving from the long drive here. What would you like?'

"Anything would be fine" I replied.

"How does mac and cheese sound?"

"Delicious"

As MM made her way to the kitchen, the social worker whose name I've forgotten, stood and said "I should be going. I have other kids to pick up. Nice seeing you again Mary Margaret"

"Aw, I wish you could stay longer, Tink." So that's her name.

They said their goodbyes while I sat on the couch on my phone, that I bought myself after saving up money I would make from working.

"Emma, do you mind grabbing some plates from over there for the both of us?'

"I don't mind" I made my way to the kitchen and set the plates on the table.

We got to know each other during dinner. I helped dry the dishes while she washed them. Afterwards, I went and took a shower. MM and I talked some more between commercials while watching The Walking Dead. _I can't believe we have so many things in common._ When we noticed it was midnight, we both went to sleep.

"Emma! Breakfast is on the table." I heard MM downstairs say.

I quickly rushed downstairs. I always wake up starving.

"Wow, you didn't have to make of this." I said while looking at the table which had a variety of breakfast food on it.

"I know, but I wanted to." she replied.

"wait is that cinnamon on the hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, if you don't like it like th-"

I quickly interrupted her "No, no. I like it. I just thought that I was the only one that liked it like with cinnamon."

"Oh ok. Well, after breakfast we're going to the grocery store. I need to pick up somethings for dinner and like that you can see more of this small town."

Once we finished our breakfast and got dressed, we went to the store. The drive took no longer than 5 minutes. _wow this town is small_ I said to myself. At the store, we went our separate ways. MM looked for the stuff she needed while I just walked around. The store wasn't all that big compared to the ones in Boston. By the looks of it, this is probably the only one in Storybrooke.

As I walked around, I accidentally bumped into someone causing the things in their arms to fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." i said as we both squated down to pick up the items.

When I looked to see who I bumped into, I saw a beautiful brunnette.

"It's alright, dear. Accidents happened." she said. _wow she even sounds beautiful_

"Here, let me help you with these." i said grabbing someone of the items she had.

"You don't have to."

"It's the least I could do after knocking them out of your arms. Please I insist."

"Thank you,..."

"Emma."

"Thank you, Emma. I'm Regina. I'm not sure that I've seen you before." she said as we walked towards the check out.

"I just moved here yesterday." I replied while placing the things onto the counter so the cashier can scan them.

"Well see you around Emma."

"See you around" i said putting the last bag in her car.

Minutes later MM came out and we headed to her apartment.

The next sunday, i went to the grocery store again to buy some snacks. As i navigated the store, I noticed the beautiful brunette from last sunday. I didn't noticed that i had been staring for too long till she was walking up to me.

"Emma, right?" she said.

"Hi" I managed to say trying so hard not to look at her exposed cleavage.

"Pleasure see you again here."

"Yeah, what brings you?" I noticed how stupid that sound after the words came out of my mouth.

"I come here every Sunday."

And from that day on, I went to the grocery store every Sunday. Somedays I would greet her, and others I would just admire her from afar, trying my best not to get noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma, hurry up. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day." Mary Margaret said from downstairs.

I took one last look in the mirror. I decided to wear my white tank, blue skinny jeans, knee high boots, and my favorite red leather jacket. My hair is in a ponytail with loose curls.

"This will do" I say as I quickly grab my bag and head downstairs where MM was waiting for me with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Ok, here's some money for lunch. If you need anything, call or text me. I work at the elementary school right across the street."

I'll have to admit, Mary Margaret is probably the only foster parent I like. I feel at home here, which is a very strange feeling for me.

"Thanks MM." I said before quickly hugging her.

"You are very welcome, Ems. Now let's go before we're both late."

The drive to the school didn't take that long. That's one of the things I've come to love about living in a small town.

'STORYBROOKE HIGH' I read as we pulled up to the drop off area. I let out a nervous sigh that quickly become noticed by MM.

"Hey don't worry. It will be fine." she said to me and put a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

"I know. Thank you."

I got out the car and headed towards a table where a brunette with a name tag that had 'Belle' written on it was handing out class schedules.

"Name and Last Name, please."

"Emma Swan"

"Emma...Emma….Emma Swan. Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too."

 _Alright let's see what I got this year_

1st Period- AP Calculus (Rm. 218) _great math first thing in the morning_

2nd Period- AP Physics (Rm. 230)

3nd Period- Free

4th Period- AP English Literature & Composition (Rm.113)

5th period- Lunch

6th period- Spanish IV Honors (Rm. 127)

7th period- AP Government (Rm. 205)

8th period- Physical Education (Gym)

9th period- Criminology Honors (Rm. 135)

 _Not bad_ I say to myself. This year I wanted to really step up and take a bunch AP and Honors. Sure, I'll drown in a lot of homework but it will all be worth it when I get into a good college. This school compared to the town felt a lot bigger. I'm so confused as to where to go.

"Hey, you look lost." a tall brunette guy said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"I'm Henry, nice to meet you…"

"Emma."

"I could help you if you'd like. What's your first period?"

"AP Calculus Room 218" I replied.

"Me too. We could walk together. Let me just tell my friends over there very quickly before we head to class"

Before I could even reply, he dragged me towards a small group of people.

"Ruby, Belle, Graham, this is Emma. Emma these are my friends."

They all waved at me. I recognized Belle from earlier when she gave me my schedule.

BEEEEEEP

"Well that's the bell, we should get going. Bye guys, see you at lunch." Henry said.

"Hey Emma what lunch do you have?" a girl with red highlights which I think Henry called her Ruby ask me.

I quickly glance at my schedule just took make sure I don't say the wrong thing. "Uhhh.. I have 5th period lunch."

"As do we. You can meet us at this table, and we can all together."

"Thanks" i managed to say as Henry and I walked the opposite direction as her.

We quickly got to class and got seats right next to each other. Before class ended, Henry explained to me how to get to my next 3 classes.

First and Second period went by really quickly. During my free period, I saw Ruby and we just talked for a while before it was time to head to our next time. She gave Henry's Belle's, Graham's, and her number.

"Alright text me if you need help with anything" she said before went our separate ways.

"Room 113, there you are." I quietly said to myself as I found the class.

The teacher wasn't in the room when I walked in. I made my way to the last empty desk which so happened to be located next to the teacher's. _great_

I got my notebook that MM had put a label with my name on it out. Seconds passed and I hear heels clicking on the floor. I look up and see a brunette wearing a red dress with her back to the class writing something on the board. _Miss M…_

"Alright class I am Miss Mills." she turned and said . _No way… It can't be her._ I could recognize those crimson plumped lips and beautiful browns eyes anywhere. It was Regina from the grocery store."Tradies and late work are unacceptable. This class isn't an easy A. So I expect everyone to work hard and most certainly behave well. If you fail to behave in this class, you will be sent immediately to the office. I will be handing out some papers that you will bring back to before Friday. They must be signed by your parents or legal guardian."

I don't think she has noticed me but she soon will. She makes her way to her desk as I lowered my head.

"I will be taking attendance now so please say here when I call out your name" She says and starts from the top of the list.

Finally she reached my name. "E-Emma Swan?" she quickly lifts her head up in search of me. Lucky for her I was right in front of her.

"uh.. h-here" I shyly said.

She quickly smiles at me and continues going down the list of names.

"Well now that I'm done, please take out a sheet of paper and write something about yourselves. I want to get to know each of you better."

I flip my notebook open and start writing. _Hmm where do I start_ Well if I'm gonna write about myself, I guess I should start from the beginning. The beginning being my parents abandoning me and being put in the system.

BEEEEEEEP

"For those of you that aren't finished, finish it for homework" Miss Mills said as the class was leaving. I, of course, was still putting my things away.

"I have to say, I was very surprised when I saw." she says once the class is empyrean and it's just us two.

"I was surprised too. But it was nice seeing you again, uh...Miss Mills."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you too and please call me Regina when it's not fourth period and it's just the two of us."

"well I should get going. See you tomorrow….Regina."

"Bye Emma." and just when I thought this day wouldn't get better, she walks from behind her desk up to me and hugs me. I was in heaven. Her scent was intoxicating. We pulled away and I quickly walked out before she noticed how red I was.

The rest of my day was a blur. After the hug, I couldn't stop smiling. MM even noticed.

"You're smiling? What or should I say Who caused my little Emma to smile?"

I had to play it cool. "Oh nothing just had a really good day at school."

"Seems like it."

"Before I forget, do you mind signing these papers for me?" I say as I hand them to her.

"okay" once she signed all the papers, I go up to my room _still weird to call it that_ and finish up the work for Regina's class. Afterwards MM and I watched TV while eating dinner. It was almost 11 when we decided to go to sleep.

 **A/N: so I was very surprised to see that people actually read the first chapter. So my plan is to try and update every day or two. Please comment if you liked it also if you think that I should add flashbacks of conversations Regina and Emma had the store during the summer.**


End file.
